


Literary References

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek reads a lot, Dry Humping, M/M, Stiles won't shut up, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a chatterbox, and Derek would rather he focus on the task at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary References

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).

Stiles panted hotly into the couch cushion as Derek leaned over his back, kissing his bare shoulders and neck. He kept glancing at the door, checking over and over again that it was locked, just in case Scott came back to their dorm early. Being roomies with his best friend was awesome until Derek came to visit, and then Stiles just wanted the werewolf all to himself.

His eyes rolled back in his head as Derek growled, scraping his sharp canines lightly along Stiles's skin. He knew the man could sink his teeth in and bleed him so easily, but they flirted with Derek’s strength, his wolf side. And it made Stiles strain against the zipper of his pants.

Derek seemed in a similar state, if the hardness pressing against Stiles's backside was any indication. “God I want you,” he rumbled in his ears, causing gooseflesh to raise along Stiles’s skin. “In some primal, wild way animals want each other. Untamed and full of teeth.” His hot breath made Stiles moan, the cushion damp under his mouth from his hard breathing.

But then Stiles’s brain invaded the moment, and he blinked. “Did you just quote Clementine von Radics?” he asked, swiveling his eyes around as far as he could to look at the werewolf.

Derek blinked back at him, before he nuzzled his cheek. “Yes,” he answered, before giving him a kiss on the ear.

"My Literature teacher had us read _As Often As Miracles_ for part of the poetry section of our class. I especially like the one that goes—ahn!” He was cut off as Derek gripped him through his jeans.

"Stiles," Derek said, lips moving against the back of Stiles’s shoulder as he popped the button on his pants. "Shut up."

"Shutting up."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned the quoted poem on Tumblr and said how much it sounded like Derek/Stiles, so I wrote this for them.


End file.
